


Concert King

by uneighteen



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, INSPIRED BY THAT ONE MCDO COMMERCIAL LELELSLSLSL, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, and, ano bang term sa slow development ng feelings?, charot, hehehehehehe, medyo, medyo roommates!au pero hindi, office!AU, siguro, will add characters as chapters go!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneighteen/pseuds/uneighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sa kapitbahay kong mahilig mag-karaoke,</p><p>'Di tayo close, pero nag-ngingitian tayo. Sintunado ka, mali-mali pa lyrics mo kahit nakasulat na. Every Saturday night may concert ka. Ako naman, may migraine. Oks lang, tinitiis ko boses mo. Ni minsan, 'di kita pina-barangay. Ngayong Pasko na, pa-cheeseburger ka naman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert King

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired from that one mcdo commercial. sorry po.

Goyong wakes up to his alarm at 7AM to get ready for his 9AM job. He’s not that slow when it comes to fixing himself for work but the traffic is always hellish and he always makes the time to make his coffee properly so waking up two hours earlier is enough.

 

Normal. Everything seems normal, his coffee is warm, his hair is messy and his uniform is freshly ironed lying on his bed. Despite his bachelor status, Goyong knows how to take care of himself and work around the house. Plus, it’s a hassle and takes extra off his finances to get his clothes dry cleaned when he can wash them on his own.

 

Normal. Everything still feels normal until Goyong goes out of his unit, the bag of trash from this week in hand and he’s donning his striped pajamas and a plain white shirt, hair still messy. It’s not normal when there are stacks of boxes and luggages in front of the unit across his, when there are more or less five people bringing the boxes into the unit that had been empty during the duration of Goyong’s stay. It’s not normal when one of those five guys look at him, give a small smile and nod his head. Goyong does the same, except, without the smile.

 

Goyong is confused for a while, standing there by his door with the black bag in hand and staring at the men moving along in front of him. It takes him a moment to realize that he has a neighbour now.

 

He’s still a bit disconcerted, but he goes and throws his trash and head back to his unit. He’s fine with having a neighbour now. He just wishes that he can get to know them, but that’s probably not gonna happen. Work is keeping him very busy.

 

 

**

 

 

“Bakit parang wala ka sa mood, pre?” Janolino asks, sliding to the seat next to Goyong by the bar. It’s the end of the week so his officemates had planned to go to the nearby club to relax and steam off today’s stress and next week’s problems.

 

The loud music isn’t really helping Goyong clear his mind. “Wala, may bago lang kasi dun sa condo sa tapat ko. Ayoko namang first impression nila eh yung makikita nila akong mag-uuwi ng babae.”

 

Over the loud music, Janolino laughs. “Tangina, seryoso? Nagpipigil ka para sa kapitbahay mo?” Usually, ten minutes into a social event, Goyong would have a girl (sometimes, a boy) under his arm. But now, they’re almost thirty minutes into this club and Goyong’s almost finished with his first glass of whiskey, but there are still aren’t any girls draping themselves all over Goyong.

 

Goyong rubs a hand over his face. “Hay, pagod lang siguro ako. Uwi na ako, ha?” He throws his head back as he drinks up the last shot of his drink before he pats Janolino on the shoulder. Janolino tries to stop him but Goyong is set on going home early tonight.

 

 

**

 

 

When he goes home that night, he shares the elevator ride up with the same man he shared a smile with earlier that morning. The man smiled at him first when they entered the elevator at the same time and it’s not awkward, the elevator music is the only thing that’s awkward in the atmosphere.

 

“Floor?” Goyong asks, being nearer to the buttons, it’s common courtesy… but he knows what floor.

 

“10th, salamat.” Goyong presses the number 10 and it outlines itself in white light.

 

“Ikaw ba yung nakitira sa tapat ng unit 1007? Sorry sa ingay kaninang umaga, ha. Bagong lipat lang kasi ako.” The stranger starts up a conversation and  Goyong smiles politely in reply.

 

“Yup. 1008. Di ah, ayos lang yun. Ang tagal na ngang walang nakatira dun eh.” The truth is, Goyong doesn’t even remember when it had been inhabited by a human being.

 

“Ay, Eduardo Rusca nga pala.” The man holds out a hand in the space between them, smiling brightly at Goyong. “Ed, or Rusca for short. Pero my friends call me Rusca.”

 

Goyong nods, taking the other’s hand and shaking it firmly. He feels tingly… must be from the whiskey. “Gregorio Del Pilar. Greg, goyong, goyo, kahit ano wag lang bastos.”

 

Rusca laughs, a full laugh that echoes in the small elevator room and Goyong feels tingly again. “Cute.”

 

They remain in a comfortable silence in the remaining floors up, and when the elevator doors finally open, they share a smile and a nod of goodbye and goodnight before going their separate ways across each other.

 

 

**

 

 

“Nitong umaga lang, pagkalambing-lambing iyong mga matang hayop kung tumingin!”

 

It’s 11PM and Goyong is in his living room, a bowl of left over mac and cheese in hand, Star Wars playing in his TV screen and Rusca’s loud singing ringing in the background.

 

He should be pissed, but he isn’t—he’s only smiling and singing along as his new neighbour try to reach the notes but he’s awfully off-key.

 

The movie’s credits roll as Rusca finishes off his mini-concert with a loud, “thank you Araneta!”

 

Goyong goes to sleep with a smile that night.

 

 

**

 

 

Tomorrow, Goyong exits his unit the same time Rusca does and they share another smile before getting into the elevator. They don’t speak that day.

 

 


End file.
